1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a connector for dentures which includes a female member, a male member and a plastic insert.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
The prior art shows denture connector or attachment devices comprising male and female metal members. None of these prior art devices discloses a denture attachment comprising a female member, a male member having a plastic sleeve for insertion into the female member and means for expanding the male member as wear occurs on the plastic sleeve.
It is one object of this invention to provide a denture connector or attachment which is simple and inexpensive to construct and install.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a denture attachment or connector wherein the female member comprises a hollow cylinder having a web attached to the outer wall thereof and further having a retention plate attached to the web which is embedded in the crown of a tooth. The lower edge of the web has a curvature to accommodate the crest of the gingiva.
It is another object of this invention to provide a male member comprising a solid cylinder which has a flanged edge for easy insertion into the female member. The male member is provided with at least one slit in an end thereof whereby the cylinder may be compressed upon the application of pressure thereto.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a male member with an extension shank member whereby the male member may be rotated when positioned inside the female member and whereby the male member may be attached to adjacent denture material.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide the male member with an outer plastic sleeve which functions as a friction and bearing surface when the male member and sleeve are positioned within the female member.
And still a further object of this invention is to provide means to expand the male member which comprises at least one slit in an end of the male member through the diameter thereof and a tapered recess to accommodate an expansion member.
And yet another object of this invention is to provide a male member in the form of a screw which is threaded into an extension shank member.
These and other objects of this invention will become more apparent from a review of the specification, when taken in light of the annexed drawings.